


KISS or Keep it simple stupid

by twin_fics



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino wants Valentine chocolates from Oh-chan... Now, if only Ohno’d realize it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	KISS or Keep it simple stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by elinilovesyou

"Oh-chan, do you know what day is tomorrow?... No, that's too subtle for him... Most of the times he doesn't even remember his own birthday... asking him to remember that tomorrow is Valentine's Day would be too naive... or plainly stupid of me."

Nino checked his look on the bathroom mirror for 20th time that day and straightened an almost invisible wrinkle on his shirt.

"Don't be such a girl, just tell him" his reflection seemed to say.

He blatantly ignored it. What could his stupid reflection know about how hard was confessing his... let's say possible romantic interest, to his childhood friend... his best friend since he could remember?

"Let's see... I need to be a bit more direct than that... Hum... Oh-chan, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, right? And you know the meaning of this day, don't y... What am I saying? Probably he doesn't have the slightest idea..."

Nino recalled last year Valentine's Day, when that cute-to-the-point-to-be-almost-ridiculous-and-I'm-not-jealous-thank-you girl gave Ohno some chocolates, and the poor boy got all confused thinking that they were for some foreign dude called Valentine. Sighing with impatience, Nino ran his hand through his hair... and then he remembered that he wanted to look his best that day and carefully combed it again.

"Oh-chan, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, you know? And this day, if someone is interested in another person, he... or she, of course... sometimes... though sometimes not... will give some chocolates to the other person to show... well, to show that he... or she, of course... is in some way attracted to... No, no, no. At this point, he has already fallen asleep or will be so puzzled with all that 'she' and 'he' that he won't understand what I'm talking about at all."

Morning break was almost finished and he wasn't even near of finding the right words, but he wasn't going to give up. This year would be 'The Year' for sure, he assured himself.

"Should I try a simpler approach accompanied by a seductive smile?"

He tried his best and most seductive smile in front of the mirror.

His reflection returned him a rather creepy looking smile.

"..."

He shuddered.

"Maybe, I should save it for the next time."

The start-class bell began to ring and Nino closed his eyes in defeat cursing his lousy ability to express himself clearly.

"Keep it simple, stupid" his reflection almost shouted with impatience.

"Damn it! Give me Valentine chocolates, Oh-chan!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! You are going to give me some Valentine chocolates tomorrow and that is definitive!"

"Hum... Ok"

"..."

"..."

"Wh-Wh-WHAT!?!"

"Huh?"

"Oh-chan! What are you doing here?"

"You were late and I decided to look for you. Nino, are you ok? You look a bit pale..."

"I'm fine, don't worr... Wait a moment... Ok? Did you say that you are going to give me chocolate tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We are going to make chocolates in cooking class. I'll give you one if you want."

"YES!!! I mean... yes, of course. If you don't mind..."

"No problem. Let's hurry. Class is about to start."

"Ok, let's go."

~

Nino didn't sleep well that night. He spent long hours fidgeting in his bed, wondering if Ohno knew the meaning behind giving Valentine chocolates to someone or not... And what should he say to thank him?... Should he hug him?... Maybe give him a small kiss on the cheek?... Would Ohno think that he was being strange? ... And what if Ohno was giving him chocolates as expression of friendship?... Friendship was a wonderful thing, but in Nino's humble opinion, love was 100 hundred times better...

And so came Valentine's Day.

Nino was distracted all the morning and couldn't pay any attention to his classes, feeling a mix of anxiety, hope, anticipation... all at the same time.  
At the morning break, he ate a homemade sandwich instead of buying something at the school cafeteria as he usually did, only to be sure that he would be there if Ohno came to his classroom. And then, the moment he had been eagerly expecting all the morning came. There he was, smiling with that cute, oh so cute, smile of his, and carrying a small but nicely wrapped box.

"Here you have, Nino."

The words of gratitude he had been carefully preparing whole night flew from his mind the moment Ohno put the small box in his hands. He only managed to murmur a small "th-thank you" as response, feeling his cheeks become redder and redder with each passing second. Inside the box was a little white chocolate heart delicately decorated with black chocolate. Their friends Jun, Aiba and Sho chose that moment to enter the classroom and Nino couldn't help but voice the happiness he was feeling (some people would plainly address it bragging... but then again, what did they know?)

"Look boys! I got Valentine chocolate from Oh-chan!"

"You too?" Aiba exclaimed happily.

"E-Eh?"

"He gave us ours a moment ago" Sho showed Nino his own box.

"Isn't he cute?" Jun asked ruffling Ohno's hair affectionately.

"Ah, crap!" Nino thought. So what he feared was true after all. It was just friendship chocolate, nothing more and nothing el... Wait a moment!. He eyed intensely the chocolate that Aiba was about to devour. Didn't it have the shape of a cat or something similar?... Yeah, definitely a cat. And Sho's chocolate was decorated like a... a soccer ball? While Jun's looked like some kind of star. Then he examined again the chocolate inside of his own box. YES! His was the only one that was heart shaped... Could it be?... He looked at Ohno, who smiled shyly at him, his cheeks faintly colored of pink.

"You seem to be in a very good mood, Nino. By the way, what shape is your chocolate?" inquired Aiba with curiosity, trying to see the chocolate inside Nino's box.

"It's a secret!" Nino replied, smiling at Ohno, feeling his own cheeks getting red again. Maybe his reflection had been right all this time.

The simpler the better.

  
EPILOGUE  
That afternoon, on their way back home from school, Nino tried tentatively to hold Ohno's hand in his... and grinned widely when his best friend replied by interlocking their fingers together. Valentine's Day had been a wonderful day after all... And now that he was thinking about it, White Day was almost there, right? What should he buy to thank Oh-chan for his chocolate? Maybe a ring... or would it be too serious?...  And given that Ohno liked to paint and make figurines in his free time... wouldn't a pendant be a much better option? And should he buy silver or golden one?... 

In the bathroom mirror in the second floor of the school, Nino's forgotten reflection sighed in defeat.  



End file.
